


My broken heart hurts worse than these broken bones

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Алек сильно расстроен после ссоры с Магнусом из-за меча душ и того, что он ему солгал. Так что, когда его ранят, он считает, что не заслуживает помощи Магнуса, и никому об этом не говорит. Лучше от этого, конечно, никому не становится, и Магнус узнает обо всем худшим из способов.





	My broken heart hurts worse than these broken bones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My broken heart hurts worse than these broken bones.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636718) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



\- Алек, берегись! – Крик Джейса словно ударил его в голову, настолько он был громким. Алек поднял глаза как раз во время, чтобы заметить рванувшегося в его сторону вампира-нарушителя, за которым они охотились, и едва успел увернуться, позволяя Иззи опутать того хлыстом.  
  
Пока сестра зачитывала вампиру его права, блондин подлетел к нему и, схватив за руку, развернул к себе лицом.  
\- Что это было?! Алек, посмотри на меня. Да тебя же чуть не убили!  
  
Иззи кинула на них встревоженный взгляд. Но Алек стряхнул руки Джейса и зашагал обратно в Институт, бросив через плечо обеспокоенным брату и сестре:  
\- Я отвлекся. Простите. Встретимся в Институте.  
  
Джейс прижал ладонь к руне парабатай. Он чувствовал, как сильно Алек был подавлен. Похоже, что-то случилось между ним и Магнусом, но Алек не хотел об этом говорить.  
  
Вздохнув, Иззи толкнула вперед теперь скованного наручниками вампира.  
\- Он будет в порядке. Просто дай ему время.  
  
Джейсу не нравилось ощущение пустоты, исходящее от Алека. И то, что тот отказывался с ним об этом разговаривать, ему тоже не нравилось. Но он кивнул и помог сестре с пленником.  
  
Алек чувствовал себя дерьмово. По сути Магнус с ним порвал, и он не мог его за это винить. Но от того было не легче.  
  
Он направлялся в свой кабинет – то ли плакать, то ли работать, он пока не решил – однако дойти туда ему так и не дали.  
  
Он даже не понял, откуда на него налетела огромная куча меха, клыков и когтей. Его швырнуло на землю, ударив головой о твердый пол, и сверху навалился оборотень. Алек почувствовал, как треснули его ломающиеся ребра, выбивая весь воздух из легких, и острые когти рассекли кожу.  
  
Волк был взбешен, пытался ухватить за горло, но Алеку удалось скинуть с себя тушу до того, как зубы сомкнулись на его шее. Вокруг сбежались охотники, оттащили оборотня, начали спрашивать Алека, в порядке ли он.  
  
Все, чего он хотел, это свернуться клубком, чтобы прекратилась боль в груди, но затем кто-то предложил позвать мага. Он быстро затряс головой, тут же пожалев об этом из-за подступившей тошноты и головокружения, и, стиснув зубы, поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- Я в порядке, не надо никого звать. Оборотня взять под стражу, и чтобы отчет был у меня на столе после обеда.  
  
Кто-то пробубнил “да, сэр”, а кто-то еще попытался взять его за руку.  
\- Эй, Алек, ты уверен, что все в порядке? Тебя серьезно приложило.  
  
Лайтвуд повернулся на знакомый голос и увидел Клэри. В ее глазах читалось беспокойство.  
  
Конечно, он не был в порядке, голова болела, а ребра, без сомнения, были сломаны. Он уже чувствовал, как кровь струится по груди там, где его достали когти оборотня.  
\- Со мной все будет нормально, мне просто нужно вернуться к работе.  
  
Его слова ее не убедили. Голова кружилась ужасно и сил идти самостоятельно не было, так что он позволил ей проводить себя до офиса.  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Она помогла ему сесть на стул и опустилась на колени, заглядывая в лицо, но он закрыл его ладонями, потирая виски в попытке облегчить усиливающуюся головную боль. Голос у Клэри был тихий и обеспокоенный:  
\- Тебе следует наведаться в лазарет, или позволить Магнусу осмот…  
  
\- Нет! – Девушка отшатнулась, удивленная подобной реакцией на имя мага. Алек с виноватым видом ухватил ее за руку. – Я в порядке. Я нанесу иратце, просто не говори никому, хорошо? Не говори Иззи и Джейсу и не звони… не звони Магнусу. Со мной все в порядке, только зря волновать их. Нет нужды отвлекать их, когда столько всего происходит.  
  
Кажется, она ему не поверила, но все равно кивнула, понимая, что лучше принять эти крохи оказанного доверия, слишком уж редко ей Алек подобное предлагал.  
  
Он поблагодарил ее, и она ушла, закрыв за собой дверь по его просьбе. Боже, как было больно. Ему даже смотреть не хотелось, что там.  
  
Может, стоило просто пойти в лазарет. Алек задрал рубашку и выругался. Грудь была измазана в крови, кожу пересекали следы от когтей. К счастью, они были неглубокими, но их все равно необходимо было промыть и перевязать, чтобы избежать инфекции.  
  
Он знал, что это нужно сделать, но он так устал, и ему было слишком больно двигаться. С чужой помощью было бы намного проще.  
  
Но если он пойдет в лазарет, об этом сообщат брату и сестре, а они позвонят Магнусу, и ему придется объяснять, что произошло. Наверняка так и будет.  
  
\- Да, я лгал Магнусу после того, как тот поведал мне свои величайшие страхи. Я ужасный человек, и теперь моему парню даже смотреть на меня тошно. Я разбил его сердце. Я заслужил эту боль.  
  
Нет, он никому не скажет. Он справится с этим сам.  
  
Это всего лишь пара царапин и сломанные ребра, ничего серьезного. С ним и не такое случалось.  
  
Алек нанес себе руну иратце, дополнив ее руной выносливости, и, сцепив зубы от боли, направился в свою комнату.  
  
Ему действительно стало чуть лучше после того, как он промыл и перевязал раны на груди, и пульсация в ребрах уменьшилась, стоило приложить к ним лед. Но он ужасно хотел спать, и не мог себе этого позволить, потому что у него была назначена встреча, а потом еще нужно было разобраться с пленниками и организовывать миссии.  
  
Внутренний голос твердил, что ему следует обратиться в лазарет для тщательного осмотра, но он его проигнорировал, точно так же как игнорировал неутихающую головную боль.  
  
Алек вздохнул так глубоко, как ему позволили ушибленные ребра, и, расправив рубашку, отправился на встречу. И лишь вновь переступив порог кабинета, вспомнил, с кем собственно эта встреча была назначена.  
  
Магнус стоял в другом конце комнаты, скрестив руки на груди и нацепив на лицо маску безразличия. Сердце Алека сжалось, стоило его увидеть, и он едва не повернул назад. Но Джейс и Иззи с любопытством наблюдали за ними двумя, так что он не мог просто сбежать.  
  
Как он мог забыть, что Магнус должен был прийти? Как что-то подобное могло вылететь у него из головы?  
  
Алек прошел в кабинет, несмотря на поселившуюся в груди тяжесть, из-за которой невозможно было дышать, и сел за свой стол, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Спасибо, что пришли. Я понимаю, как это было… тяжело.  
  
Магнус ничего не ответил, взгляд оставался тяжелым и холодным. Алек опустил глаза на стол и попытался еще раз.  
\- Учитывая текущую угрозу, думаю, стоит усилить защитный барьер и наложить дополнительные… э… дополнительные чары. Чтобы лучше контролировать задержанных за нарушения представителей нежити.  
  
Нахмурившись, Иззи склонилась к брату.  
\- Алек? С тобой все хорошо?  
  
Алек поднял озадаченный взгляд.  
\- Я в порядке.  
  
Джейс тоже смотрел на него с беспокойством.  
\- Ты немного невнятно слова произносишь.  
  
Старший Лайтвуд покачал головой, желая развеять их сомнения, хотя она кружилась, а тяжесть в груди все усиливалась.  
\- Нет, все нормально. Так… эм… столько всего происходит вокруг… очень много нежити приводят сюда, так что думаю, нам следует усилить защиту и наложить дополнительные чары, чтобы можно было держать их под контролем.  
  
Иззи поднялась со своего места, выглядела она испуганной.  
\- Ты уже говорил об этом. Алек, что с тобой?  
  
Магнус опустил руки и шагнул ближе, наблюдая, как Алек хмурится и устало моргает.  
\- Правда? Я этого не помню.  
  
Джейс обошел стол и положил ладонь брату на лоб.  
\- Приятель, что происходит? Из, его кожа холодная и липкая, и он слишком бледный.  
  
Головокружение усилилось, он больше не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Он понятия не имел, по какому вообще поводу у них собрание. Джейс и Иззи продолжали говорить, но единственное, о чем мог думать Алек, это взгляд Магнуса.  
  
Он оттолкнул руку Джейса и поднялся со стула, намереваясь вернуться к себе в комнату.  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
  
Но стоило встать, как в глазах заплясали черные точки, а комната начала опасно вращаться. Он ухватился за край стола, когда колени подогнулись, однако давление на ребра оказалось слишком сильным, и он вскрикнул от боли.  
  
\- Алек! – Три пары рук дернулись к нему, чтобы подхватить, но он их уже не почувствовал, потому что потерял сознание.  
  
  
………………………  
  
  
  
Алеку было больно. Но уже не так, как раньше. Ощущения немного притупились, словно между ним и болью теперь был барьер. Он был рад этому. Он устал от боли.  
  
Кто-то коснулся его груди, расправляя по его ноющему телу что-то похожее на одеяло. Это успокаивало – знать, что он здесь не один, и Алек воспользовался этим прикосновением, чтобы вынырнуть на поверхность укачивающей его на своих волнах тьмы.  
  
Открыв глаза, он обнаружил себя в тускло освещенной комнате и сразу признал в ней собственную спальню. Он лежал в кровати, а у заваленного бинтами и зельями стола стоял Магнус, пузырьки и бутылочки позвякивали в коробке, когда маг их переставлял. Он бросил на нефилима быстрый взгляд и тут же вернулся к своему занятию, едва Алек встретился с ним глазами.  
  
Он был зол. Сильнее, чем раньше. Алек видел это по напряженным плечам и силе, с которой пальцы стискивали стеклянные бутыльки.  
  
\- Магнус? – Голос у Алека был слабым, он чувствовал себя жутко уставшим, конечности затекли, словно он долгое время провел в постели.  
  
Маг не ответил, даже не взглянул в его сторону. Это было невыносимо. Разделяющее их пространство напоминало пропасть, и он бы скорее упал в нее, чем остался порознь.  
\- Магнус, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Позволь мне объяснить, - так и не услышав ответа, Алек попытался сесть. Опираясь на дрожащие руки, потянулся к магу. Но движение причинило острую боль, он застонал, зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы.  
  
Магнус тут же бросился к нему и, положив одну руку на затылок, а другую на грудь, помог лечь обратно.  
\- Не двигайся, ты еще не до конца поправился.  
  
Охотник сделал, как ему велели, тщетно пытаясь поймать взгляд мужчины. Магнус быстро убрал руки, и без его ласкового прикосновения Алек почувствовал озноб. Он этого больше не вынесет. Он хотел, чтобы все было как раньше, хотел, просыпаясь каждое утро, видеть эти глаза и эту ослепительную улыбку. Хотел, чтобы Магнус снова его любил.  
  
На глаза навернулись слезы, дыхание вырывалось толчками.  
\- Мне так жаль, Мэгги. Я хотел рассказать тебе о мече душ, но я… Я облажался. Я знаю, что все испортил, но п-пожалуйста… Не надо меня ненавидеть. Я этого не переживу.  
  
Маг сел на край кровати и, закрыв глаза, вздохнул. Голос его был тихим и тщательно контролируемым:  
\- Я не ненавижу тебя, Алек. И это хуже всего. Я люблю тебя так сильно, а ты солгал мне.  
  
\- Я знаю…  
  
Магнус прервал его, черты лица исказились от гнева:  
\- А потом ты делаешь с собой это, - он указал на покрывающие грудь нефилима бинты, под которыми скрывались следы от когтей. – Почему ты никому не сказал, что ранен?  
  
Алек опустил взгляд, впервые как следует рассмотрев синяки. Будто чернильные пятна, они растекались по коже, проступая сквозь белизну повязки.  
  
В голосе Магнуса теперь звенело что-то еще, что-то похожее на страх, он звучал уже не так решительно как раньше.  
\- У тебя было внутреннее кровотечение, начался шок. Ты почти умер! Я… я чуть не потерял тебя. Как ты мог так со мной поступить?  
  
Последние слова он произнес очень тихо, Алеку с трудом удалось их расслышать за собственным тяжелым дыханием.  
  
\- Если бы я сказал Джейсу или Иззи, они бы позвонили тебе, а мне было невыносимо снова видеть тебя таким расстроенным. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Прости меня.  
  
Он поднял взгляд на Магнуса, тот хмурился, и он всхлипнул, дернув плечами, и разрыдался.  
\- Я продолжаю все портить, и я терпеть не могу, когда тебя нет рядом. Я знаю, что ты мне больше не веришь, но, пожалуйста, Магнус… не бросай меня. Я не могу без тебя. Прости.  
  
Магнус отвернулся, крепко сжав губы в попытке сдержать эмоции. Издав еще один всхлип, Алек потянулся к нему дрожащими руками, слезы текли по его щекам, когда он жалобно позвал мага по имени.  
  
\- Мэгги.  
  
Магнус сдался. Было невыносимо видеть своего ангела таким страдающим и безутешным. Тут же развернувшись, он заключил рыдающего Алека в объятия, прижав его к своей груди.  
  
\- О, Александр. Я люблю тебя, и никакие ссоры этого не изменят, - когда Алек обнял его в ответ, несколько слезинок сорвалось и с его глаз. С их ссоры прошло всего несколько дней, но он так по нему скучал.  
  
Потребуется время, чтобы снова начать ему доверять, чтобы вернуть все обратно, но они справятся. Они слишком сильно друг друга любят, чтобы позволить одной ссоре их разлучить.  
  
Алек был слишком взволнован, его грудная клетка сотрясалась от рыданий, Магнус понимал, что это нехорошо и вредно для его сломанных ребер. Так что, уложив его обратно на кровать, он провел ладонью по груди Алека, забирая боль, а затем коснулся пальцем его нижней губы, посылая усыпляющее заклинание.  
  
\- Шшш, Александр. А теперь поспи. Мы поговорим об этом, когда тебе станет лучше.  
  
Веки Алека начали опускаться, когда заклинание подействовало, но он успел взять Магнуса за руку, прежде чем они закрылись окончательно.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - слова выдохом слетели с губ, немного невнятные и сладкие, словно мед. В них слышалось облегчение. Магнус сжал в ответ его руку, а затем откинул назад его волосы и поцеловал в лоб.  
  
\- Я знаю, ангел.  
  
Я знаю, и именно поэтому не могу продолжать злиться. Именно поэтому не могу тебя ненавидеть. И именно поэтому я тебя прощаю.


End file.
